Callisto's Christmas Carol
by Stargazer79
Summary: Read the title


It was cold and snowy the day before Christmas. Callisto was sitting in her home by her nice, warm fire counting her dinars. There was a knock at the door.

Callisto huffed and got up to see who was bothering her. When she opened the door she saw Xena and Gabrielle.

"Please let us sit by your fire," Gabrielle said. "It's really cold out here."

Callisto glared at them. "Go away. There's no room." Callisto slammed the door on them and returned to her spacious living room.

"What a rude person," Xena said, leading Gabrielle away.

Later someone else came knocking on Callisto's door. She got up in a violent rage and threw the door open, smacking the person on the other side in the face.

"Oh!" Jackie exclaimed, rubbing her face. After she recovered a bit, she said, "I'm going around collecting money for the orphanage so it doesn't have to be destroyed. Would you like to make a donation?"

"No," Callisto said without hesitation, then slammed the door shut again. Jackie sadly left to look for donations elsewhere.

Without anymore interruptions, for which she was glad, Callisto decided to go to bed. Before she could get into the bedroom she heard a noise.

She heard chains rattling and something dragging along the ground outside. She decided to ignore it because it was probably just another person looking for money.

There was a knock at the door. Callisto continued into her bedroom. The knocking didn't stop even after she got into bed. Finally she got annoyed and got up to go tell whoever it was to get lost. But before she reached the door the knocking stopped.

"Good," Callisto mumbled, turning to go back to bed. Suddenly the door crashed into the house with a loud BANG that made Callisto jump. She whirled around to see a ghost all tied up in chains floating there.

"Who...who are you?" Callisto asked.

"Don't you recognize me?" the ghost said. "I was once your partner in evil plots and stuff."

"Are you one of the gods playing tricks on me or something?" Callisto asked.

"NO! I am Hope. Don't you remember?" the ghost told her.

"Hope? But you were killed a while ago."

"That's why I'm a ghost," Hope said impatiently. "Don't you wanna know what these chains are?"

"You know what, I don't. Good night." Callisto headed back to her bed.

"LISTEN TO ME!" Hope yelled. Callisto immediately turned back around. "These chains are for the evil things I've done. I had to make each and every one of them, which is quite alot. You will end up the same way unless you change your evil ways."

"Maybe I don't wanna," Callisto said.

"Whatever. It's not my problem," Hope said. "But the other ghosts told me to tell you that you will be visited by three more spirits tonight."

Callisto just stared at her and there was an awkward silent moment until Hope finally vanished.

"Good riddance," Callisto said, climbing into bed. She was woken up later by a very bright light in her room.

"What IS that?" she said, shielding her eyes. "Go away!"

"Well, if you really want me to, but I think this is important," a voice said.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Trance, the ghost of Christmas Past," said the spirit. "I will show you what you have done before and try to make you be nice again."

"I was never nice," Callisto replied.

"There was a time..." Trance began. Then she grabbed Callisto and time distorted around them and they were somewhere else.

"This is my old house in Cirra," Callisto said. She saw some people happily walking. "That's me and my parents."

"Back when you were a happy child," Trance said.

The people cheerfully decorated a Christmas tree and opened presents and lots of wonderful things. Trance was absolutely enjoying the scenes. Callisto was not.

"I can't believe I was ever so naive and pathetic," she said.

"I'm sorry to yell, but it's NOT pathetic to be happy!" Trance scolded her.

"Fine, happy, happy, happy," Callisto said flatly.

"Until..." Trance said.

The scene shifted. Now Xena and her army were there killing people. The village was on fire and people were screaming. Mostly everyone died except one little girl.

"You lost your parents that day and it made you very mad," Trance said.

"I still am. I will get my revenge!" Callisto said angrily.

Trance could see that she needed to take Callisto somewhere else. They ended up in another village. This time Callisto was riding in with an army, screaming and burning all the houses.

"You went on to do the same thing," Trance said.

"So what," Callisto replied.

"You probably ruined the lives of lots of people, like Xena did to you," Trance tried to get Callisto to see that she shouldn't be evil.

"It's all Xena's fault," was all Callisto said.

Trance returned Callisto to her bedroom. "I'm leaving now. I sure hope you are not a lost cause."

Trance disappeared. Callisto had a fit of anger, then went to bed again. She was woken for the second time that night a bit later by the sound of someone laughing.

"Get out of my room!" Callisto screamed, already done with this whole ghost thing.

"But I must show you your Christmas present! And I don't mean present as in gift, you don't deserve that. I mean present as in the now. But let's not get into the wibbly-wobbly timey-wimey stuff. By the way, I'm the Doctor."

"I don't want to see the present," Callisto said, covering herself with her blanket.

The Doctor ripped the blanket away. "Off we go!"

They appeared outside in the knee-deep snow. It was pretty much a blizzard and two people sat around an empty firepit.

"I'm so cold," Gabrielle said.

"I know," Xena replied, wrapping her arms around Gabrielle to keep her warm.

"These people are out here freezing to death when you have a warm fire and plenty of room for them," the Doctor said. "And you turned them away."

Callisto shrugged.

"Imagine if that was you! Out here in the cold snow, slowly dying as you freeze in the night. Not waking up in the morning," the Doctor said, trying to atleast make Callisto feel a tiny bit bad.

Callisto smiled evilly. "Do you know if they do or not?"

"Stop smiling!" the Doctor yelled at her. "I do know one doesn't survive the night, and that is not a good thing."

The Doctor took her away before she could say anything else. They appeared at the orphanage, which was also cold. Jackie went around handing out blankets.

"These children have no families, just like you when you were younger. If this orphanage doesn't get any money, it'll be destroyed for farmland and the children won't have anywhere to go," the Doctor said. "Don't they deserve a happy Christmas with loving people?"

Callisto thought of her own lonely Christmases. "I don't know," she mumbled.

"What was that? I didn't hear you," the Doctor said, leaning close with a hand by his ear.

"Ew, get away!" Callisto shoved him.

"No, really, what did you say. I didn't hear you," the Doctor said.

"I said, I don't know. Stop bothering me! Take me home," Callisto ordered.

"As you wish, but I hope some of this is getting through to your mental brain," the Doctor told her before bringing her back home.

Callisto curled up in bed. She didn't even get to sleep before the last spirit came. She sat up and saw the Executioner in her black robe and hood carrying her axe.

"Are you the Ghost of Christmas Yet to come, here to show me my future?" Callisto asked.

The Executioner pointed towards a wall, and they ended up in a different room. Donna and Mattie were there talking and laughing.

"It's good that she died. Nobody liked her," Mattie said.

"I agree," Donna replied. "Now people who actually need it can take her money and clothes and stuff."

"Who are they talking about?" Callisto asked stupidly even though it was obvious.

The Executioner pointed again and they were in a graveyard. There was a gravestone there with Callisto's name on it, and the date of death was Christmas day.

"Are you saying I'm gonna die tomorrow?" Callisto asked. The Executioner nodded, menacingly lifting her axe a little.

"What can I do to change this?" Callisto asked. The Executioner just stared at her. "Do I need to be nice and do good things?"

The Executioner didn't answer. She attacked Callisto, swinging her axe. Callisto screamed and tried to run but tripped and fell. The axe was coming toward her head.

She woke up tangled in her blanket on the floor of her bedroom. "I'm alive!" She exclaimed happily. She looked out the window to see it was barely even morning yet. "Maybe there's still time," she said to herself.

She went out into the woods and found Xena and Gabrielle's campsite. They were almost buried in snow.

"Hey, guys! Hurry, I'll warm you up in my house," Callisto announced.

Xena was confused but she helped Callisto move the very cold Gabrielle to a sled. Callisto hitched it to Argo and took them to her house. She gave Argo a nice stall with lots of hay and took Xena and Gabrielle in by the fire.

"You two warm up in here, I need to go do something." Callisto grabbed a bunch of dinars and headed to the orphanage. Jackie was there to answer the door.

Callisto gave her a whole lot of money. "Here's my donation."

"Thank you!" Jackie said excitedly.

Callisto lived happily ever after.

_**ALTERNATE ENDING**_

_**How it really would have happened.**_

There was a gravestone there with Callisto's name on it, and the date of death was Christmas day.

"Are you saying I'm gonna die tomorrow?" Callisto asked. The Executioner nodded, menacingly lifting her axe a little.

Callisto shrugged and demanded to be returned to her room. The Executioner slumped at not getting to use her axe and did as Callisto said.

Callisto slept in late on Christmas. She went out to the woods later to see what happened at Xena and Gabrielle's camp. She found Xena crying over a dead, frozen Gabrielle.

"That's what you DESERVE!" Callisto laughed. Xena glared at her.

Then she stopped by the orphanage and saw that it was gone. Jackie was standing there with all the kids.

"HaHA!" Callisto laughed at them.

The spirits were in conference elsewhere.

"She deserves to die," the Doctor said hesitantly.

"Well, she's mean. But I don't think I can do it," Trance said.

"Me either," the Doctor said.

They both looked to the Executioner. She excitedly went and killed Callisto.

The End.


End file.
